Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8-22680 discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the height of the motorcycle when its speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the height of the motorcycle when its speed changes to or below a set speed. In the adjustment of the height of the motorcycle, an electromagnetic actuator is driven into operation.